


Lilt in the Action中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers, Transformers War For Cybertron, War for Cybertron - Fandom
Genre: Bukkake, Ever - Freeform, I'm not apologising, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Optimus the size queen?, Size Kink, how does one shag a skyscraper?, unapologetic porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 收拾战场总是充斥着惊慌，悲痛，挣扎着清理前几个小时留下的满地余烬。硝烟从未结束，只不过转换了形式而已。擎天柱应该亲临前线，与士兵或副官们一起搬运装备和补给，但最近发生的事打乱了他的安排。猛大帅的出现让所有汽车人都困惑不已，而擎天柱也无法给他们一个答案。城市金刚只响应他的召唤，服从他的指令，或者说是领袖模块的，领袖好奇地试图了解更多关于他的事情，汽车人们也对他的关注落在猛大帅身上毫无异议，擎天柱想找出一些答案能回复下属们。领袖不知道自己能不能找得到。





	Lilt in the Action中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidBolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lilt in the Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262309) by [StupidBolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/pseuds/StupidBolts). 



收拾战场总是充斥着惊慌，悲痛，挣扎着清理前几个小时留下的满地余烬。硝烟从未结束，只不过转换了形式而已。

 

擎天柱应该亲临前线，与士兵或副官们一起搬运装备和补给，但最近发生的事打乱了他的安排。猛大帅的出现让所有汽车人都困惑不已，而擎天柱也无法给他们一个答案。城市金刚只响应他的召唤，服从他的指令，或者说是领袖模块的，领袖好奇地试图了解更多关于他的事情，汽车人们也对他的关注落在猛大帅身上毫无异议，擎天柱想找出一些答案能回复下属们。

 

领袖不知道自己能不能找得到。

 

猛大帅的手掌既温暖又平稳，他不用担心会从上边滚下去，尤其是城市金刚如此温柔地托着他。但一想到掉下去的后果还是让人有些紧张。

 

擎天柱决定不去思考这些，猛大帅不会把他丢下去的，也不会让他掉下去。领袖很少在基地外感到安全，但此时他躺在猛大帅的手心，少有地放松无比。

 

他抬起腿，手指笨拙地摩擦自己的装甲，发出柔软的声音。领袖年轻时就没有过对自丨慰的强烈需求，而那个时候他也只关注自己的输出管。玩弄接口的想法让他有些紧张，因为他不确定自己能否做好，也不知道不这么灵活的手指会不会弄伤自己。但领袖尽力了，他尴尬地仰起头直视猛大帅，努力地寻找敏感点。

 

这种既视感让他想起在钢锁房间里的一夜，高淳让他们两个都迷迷糊糊的。那一夜可能是他永远不会提及的秘密，但第二天他被严重的宿醉折磨得起不来，爵士被领袖跌跌撞撞爬进办公室的动作给逗乐了。

 

擎天柱倒吸一口气，手指触碰到凸起的节点时光镜闪着白光，猛大帅低下头。

 

被看着自丨慰是一种新体验，城市金刚如猛大帅的体型在对接时是个不小的障碍，但他们会找到方法解决的。

 

“嗯...唔...”他松了松肩膀，风扇加大功率。领袖犹豫地分开腿，害羞地将脸扭向一边，猛大帅用拇指温柔地抚摸他的膝盖，鼓励他抬起头，“...我...我得承认我完全不知道自己在做什么。”

 

“你的承认毫无意义。我的情况与你相同。”擎天柱在口罩后露出一个微笑，接口内的手指微微蜷曲。他模糊地呻丨吟起来，显然领袖没有意识到自己有多敏感，“你看起来乐在其中。”

 

“好吧，我在...尽我所能。”领袖喘着气，手指加速玩弄着自己的接口，“这个...我不知道你喜不喜欢...！”

 

“你看起来很...令人愉悦。”

 

猛大帅再次摩擦他的大腿，擎天柱忍不住微笑起来，很久没有人那么亲切温柔地注视着他了。

 

甬道深处排出大量的润滑液，黏腻的液体顺着手指流至接口外，领袖猛地抬起头，“我很抱歉...我—我弄脏你的掌心了...！”他撑着自己坐了起来，手指撤出接口，“我—我会帮你清理的...”

 

“感谢你的担心，但无必要，领袖擎天柱。”巨大的黑色手掌握着他微微收紧，温柔地挤压擎天柱。一个表达喜爱的手势，几乎像是城市金刚在拥抱他，“无任何后果。”

 

擎天柱仰头看着表情几乎毫无变化的猛大帅，舒适地躺了回去。

 

“如果你这么坚持的话...”猛大帅似乎在聚精会神地注视着他，欣赏着领袖双腿大开，躺在手心的情景。

 

“内部系统......过热。”

 

“你还好吗？”擎天柱仰着头，“我们...我们怎么解决这个？”

 

“状况较为复杂，给予更多时间，寻找更多方法。”领袖兴奋地在他手心扭了扭，光镜变暗，他十分愿意与猛大帅寻找更多解决的办法，“目前，启用初级方法即可。”

 

普神在上，领袖不想质问他们的造物主，但城市金刚摩天大楼一样的输出管还有待解释。但没理由猛大帅没有对接装置，或许在他进入沉睡之前塞伯坦上生活着许多城市金刚。

 

擎天柱移开视线，吞下成堆的感慨和疑问，试图忽视猛大帅的输出管就像加农炮一样的事实。等领袖再次扭过头，他发现城市金刚正默默地盯着他。这太荒谬了，领袖的神智十分清醒，但他的手指不自觉地找到了接口，动作变得更加粗暴。擎天柱大声呻吟起来，抬起头看着猛大帅撸丨动自己的输出管。城市金刚吸了口气，抬起手掌注视着擎天柱，手指推动着领袖以观赏更多的角度。

 

“哈啊...嗯，啊...！”埋入接口的手指用力操丨干自己，领袖绷紧关节，大腿不住地颤抖着，“啊...啊，老天...！”他挺起胯部，试图让手指插得更深，领袖想象着自己正被一个体型更平常，但依旧比他大了一圈的猛大帅顶到深处。“唔......”擎天柱挣扎着试图保持眼神交流，直到猛大帅小声咕哝他的名字。

 

领袖仰起头猛地闭上眼，关节锁死，哭叫着在猛大帅的手心过载。过了几秒后他才慢慢缓过来，擎天柱瘫在原地，撤出手指搭在溅满液体的大腿上，大口地喘着气，试图恢复因大声呻丨吟而沙哑的喉咙。他慢慢睁开眼，看到还未过载的城市金刚。

 

“...对不起，我...先过载了...”他扭动腰部，放下腿平躺在黑色的手掌上，双手交叠放在腹部。这的确是个诱人的姿势，但领袖现在只想休息一会，“我—我会等...”

 

猛大帅似乎露出了微笑，缓慢地来回揉捏自己的输出管，他似乎只是在简单地延长，享受这一时刻，这让擎天柱对自己那么快就过载感到尴尬不已。

 

城市金刚弯着腰轻声呻丨吟，领袖抬起头，温柔地看着他，“猛大帅...放松...！”他们互相看了眼，擎天柱惊叫一声，瞬间被大量对接液射了一身。

 

猛大帅迅速地抬起手掌，但领袖已经浑身上下被对接液淋透了。

 

“我...很抱歉，领袖擎天柱。”猛大帅的语气里带着一丝歉意，“我没有考虑到，请原谅我...”

 

“哈啊...没...没关系。”擎天柱低头看了眼自己，坐起来甩甩手臂，沉重温暖的对接液正大股大股地从装甲上滑落，他有些兴奋地倒吸一口气，“我，嗯...事实上，我觉得...我还挺喜欢的。”猛大帅停了下来，抬起头，领袖正用手掌刮去手臂上的对接液，但粘稠厚重的液体还是渗进了机体内。“哈...这...感觉并不坏...但我想洗个澡。”

 

“同意。”他抬起头，猛大帅似乎正在欣赏着接口大开，被自己对接液所覆盖的领袖。

 

“...你能否...能否把我放下来...直接放到浴室旁边，这样就没人会看见了...”

 

“当然。”猛大帅站起身，缓步走向他沉睡了数百万年的基地。擎天柱耐心地坐在他的手心，在对接液里扭来扭去，慢慢地品味这一时刻......


End file.
